


Verboten (Forbidden)

by bastiansbabe



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Schweinski, german nt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastiansbabe/pseuds/bastiansbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at Lukas and Basti's rocky relationship throughout the years.</p><p>Some fluff, angst, and smut (eventually).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first football fanfiction. It'll be ongoing. Feedback is welcome. Comments = love.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schweinski is reunited after Basti is named captain of the German national team.

“Is that some gray I see coming in?” he teased softly, his fingers gently caressing the other man’s temple.

“What? No!”

“Well, you are thirty now, _mein hase_ ,” he smiled. “You know what that means?”

“That we’re not the same age anymore?” he quipped.

“Well, yes,” he nodded, “But also that it’s all downhill from here.”

“Is that so?” 

“Yes, absolutely 100% true,” Lukas replied, flashing a grin.

“If that is true, which it is not, I’m taking you with me,” Bastian said as he hoisted the other man over his shoulder and patted his ass.

“Hey! Basti! Basti, put me down!”

“What do you say?”

“Now.”

“Wrong answer,” he chuckled as he carried Lukas to the bedroom and laid him on the bed, crawling on top of him.

“It is gray,” Lukas whispered, looking up into the older man’s eyes, “But I like it.”

“We’re not teenagers anymore, hmm?”

“No, definitely not,” he smiled sadly.

The pair had been through so many ups and downs over the past ten years; it was almost too difficult to remember everything. _Almost._

Their first meeting, training, getting to know each other, their spontaneous first kiss and their not so spontaneous second kiss were all neatly tucked away in Lukas’ memory. Often times when he couldn’t sleep at night because they were apart, he’d call upon those memories to comfort him. His comfort was usually short-lived when he realized that it would be weeks or even months before they’d see each other again. 

Ten years later and things were so different between them, yet they were still the same.

“Luki?”

“Hmm?”

“Where did you go just now?” Basti whispered in his ear.

“Nowhere, _mein liebe_ ,” he answered. “Nowhere…”

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basti decides to spend his birthday with someone unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashback from Basti's POV

“ _Nein_ , Lukas,” Bastian snapped. “ _Nein_.”

“No what?” he asked, profoundly confused. “All I did was wish my best friend a happy birthday.”

“That is not all you did. _Mein hase_? Does that ring a bell?”

“Basti,” he sighed. “I’m not sorry.”

“You never are, are you?”

“No.”

There was a moment of awkward silence and tension, then, “I have to go. I have a flight to catch.”

“A flight?” Lukas asked. Dare he hope?

“To Ibiza,” came the flat reply.

“Oh…with Sarah.” It wasn’t even a question.

“ _Nein_.”

“Oh.”

“I’ll message you when my flight lands. I won’t call as to not wake you. I’m not sure about the time difference.”

“Okay,” Lukas nodded, despite the fact that they were on the phone. “Have a safe flight.”

“ _Danke_ , Luki,” Bastian replied and hung up. He sighed as he shoved his phone into his pocket and made his way towards the gate.

The next twenty-four hours were a blur. He couldn’t remember whether he texted Lukas or not. He did, however, remember bumping into Neymar that night. Though he wondered if it was still considered "bumping into" if the other person invited you to join them.

It didn’t matter that Bastian’s Portuguese was basic at best or that Neymar knew all of five words in German. Drinks flowed and their body language did all the communicating for them. Hours later they were in Neymar’s room, their lips crushed together, tongues halfway down each other throats. Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe there was something more. Whatever it was didn’t matter at that point in time.

Before Bastian knew it, the two were in bed, clothes tossed haphazardly on the floor. The younger man laid beneath him when a moment of panic set in.

“Your back?" he asked in English.

“It’s good. I’m okay,” Neymar replied.

That was all the reassurance he needed. This was different than it ever was with Lukas. It was never just sex with him. It was passionate, loving, affectionate…not this, though. This was totally opposite. Passionate, sure. The truth was it was more animalistic and raw. He was sure he’d never heard moans like these before and they were coming from his lips. The younger man’s nails dug into his back and urged him on. It wasn’t long after that they both found their release.

As they laid there, sweaty, limbs entangled, Bastian’s stomach turned. Not only would he have to explain this to Lukas, but to Sarah, too.

Happy birthday, indeed.

_To be continued..._


End file.
